Nada mal para tu primera vez
by Annimo2009
Summary: Tony sabe que su adorado rubio es bueno en muchas cosas, lo ha comprobado. En esta ocasión, Tony se encuentra ante una situación que nunca ha experimentado y está nervioso, muy nervioso, pero es momento de que Steve le enseñe otro de sus muchos talentos.


Hello, people!

Me siento extraña al no subir historias nuevas o actualizaciones de **Nuestra Historia** tan seguido (me ha sido de mucha ayuda tener más tiempo para avanzar, así que no hay posibilidades de adelanto, lo siento) y como este OS ya estaba escrito... se los traje.

Pueden considerarlo uno más de mis **Momentos Stony**.

Espero les guste y ya saben, pueden dejar un review para contarme qué les pareció.

Nos leemos pronto.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Nada mal para tu primera vez**

 **OneShot**

* * *

Tony había luchado muy duro contra la poderosa faceta de santo que tenía Steve. Le había costado mucho lograr que aceptara sus sentimientos por él, y mucho más el lograr robarle un beso sin ser apartado de un doloroso empujón. Varias veces había ido a dar contra la pared o algún mueble y siempre terminaba levemente lastimado a causa de la, potentemente arraigada, actitud anticuada del hombre de los años cuarenta.

Aunque no iba a quejarse. Al final, todo había valido la pena.

Estar así con él, en la tina, ambos desnudos, como ahora, era algo que nunca creyó posible. Pero una vez superados todos los prejuicios y temores de su adorado rubio, su relación se había consolidado, y decir que lo pasaban más que bien en la cama, sería decir poco.

Observó al mojado y sexy soldado frente a él con algo de aprensión. Sí, Tony Stark estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera cuando tenía a ese delicioso hombre desnudo frente a él, pero lo que Steve le había pedido era algo que jamás había considerado hacer. Con nadie. Nunca.

―Steve no es que no quiera hacerlo, pero…

El rubio le sonrió inocentemente; esa cara que ponía de vez en cuando era una trampa, no podía negarse a nada, esa mirada le obligaba a hacer de todo por el soldado. _¿Cómo podía poner esa sonrisa luego de pedirle algo como eso?_

―Te prometo ser cuidadoso. ―Dijo con voz suave.

Tony no podía creer que caería ante una voz suave, y esos ojos azules. Porque sabía que iba a aceptar. No había nada que pudiera negarle a su adorado novio. Maldijo internamente por su debilidad.

―Está bien, pero no solo serás cuidadoso, ―advirtió―serás _extremadamente_ cuidadoso. Nunca he dejado a nadie hacer esto antes.

Steve sonrió y asintió acercándose a él para besarlo con suavidad, intentando liberar un poco de la tensión que se había apoderado del moreno. Se separó de él y alcanzó lo que necesitaba para lo que vendría a continuación. Posó una de sus manos en el mentón del genio y evaluó su rostro unos segundos; podía sentir los músculos tensos de su mandíbula. Sonrió ante lo que una simple proposición como aquella había provocado.

Cuando el rubio comenzó a preparar al moreno para poder continuar, siguió sintiendo la tensión en su cuerpo.

―Relájate. ―Dijo entre risas.

El moreno no respondió.

Una de las manos de Steve se acercó a su piel lentamente, Tony supo que ahora vendría la peor parte y cerró los ojos.

―Steve. Por favor… ―Rogó.

―Lo sé. No te preocupes. ―No dejó de acercarse a él.

La respiración de Tony se aceleró cuando sintió el primer tacto de aquella poderosa _arma_ contra su piel. Sin abrir los ojos, completamente aterrado, se obligó a dejarse hacer.

―Steve. ―Susurró otra vez, suplicante.

―No te muevas, Tony. No quiero lastimarte. ―Intentó con voz conciliadora.

Con los ojos aún cerrados, podía sentir la sonrisa estúpida que tenía Steve en la cara. Se arrepentía de haber dicho que sí. Sentir cada uno de los movimientos delicados que hacía el rubio no le hacía sentirse mejor ante aquella tortuosa situación. Aunque lo que Steve hacía no dolía, no podía apartar esa inquietud de su cuerpo. Podía sentir los movimientos calculados y suaves que hacía Steve una y otra vez, no era algo tan malo, pero la tensión que sentía ante una situación tan desconocida le impidió disfrutar de sus atenciones. No estaba disfrutando del momento en lo absoluto, así que esperó y esperó pacientemente hasta que Steve, por fin, terminó.

―Listo. ―Anunció el rubio.

Tony abrió los ojos y pudo ver la brillante sonrisa de su novio. A veces Steve parecía un cachorrito, con esos ojos brillantes y llenos de anhelo que lo miraban de esa forma que tanto adoraba. Su rostro se sentía acalorado y su piel sensible, acunó sus manos y llevó un poco de agua a su cara para refrescarse.

―Dame un espejo. ―Solicitó con voz dudosa.

Cuando el objeto fue puesto en su mano, con un poco de reticencia, lo levantó y se observó con ojo crítico.

―No está mal para ser tu primera vez. ―Aceptó, mirándose un poco más de cerca. ―De hecho, está bastante bien.

El soldado sonrió complacido y sus mejillas se colorearon un poco.

―Te he observado tantas veces... que ya me sé de memoria todos tus rasgos. ―Confesó. Su voz había sonado tan dulce y avergonzada que algo se removió en el interior del millonario.

Con un beso recompensó a su pareja por tan buen trabajo.

Debía ser sincero, nunca había dejado que nadie se acercara a su rostro con una navaja de afeitar, pero no se arrepentía de haber dejado que Steve fuera el primero. Había hecho un excelente trabajo con su barba y la había dejado exactamente como él lo hacía. Lo había hecho con tanta delicadeza y con tanta precisión… se acercó a besarlo suavemente en los labios.

Tal vez debería dejarlo hacer eso más seguido. Después de todo, ya había comprobado que Steve era bueno en muchas cosas, y esta era una más de ellas.

* * *

Estoy segura de que se imaginaron algo que no era. Lo sé, lo presiento xD

Esa era la idea ;)

Déjenme saber lo que se imaginaron mientras leían, me encantaría saberlo.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 21 de Mayo, 2018.**


End file.
